You're Not Gross, Robbie
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: After singing their bad news songs, Robbie is upset because Cat thinks he's gross...but does she really? Cabbie


**Narrator POV**

Cat and Robbie had run around the school all week, singing bad news songs to several different people. They sang songs about dead turtles, holes in walls, cashed cars, and even a break up song.

Through it all, both Cat and Robbie felt that they got closer, as friends and romantically as well. Though Robbie was still unsure, especially when Cat's response to him asking her to make out was 'You're so gross Robbie.'

He saw it coming. I mean, why would anyone want to make out with him? He was Robbie Shapiro. And even though he was in love with the petite red head, he knew she would never share the same feelings for him.

But little did he know…oh yes, little did know how Cat really felt.

"And now you don't have pickles…" Cat and Robbie sang the last line of their unusual bad news song to Sinjin, before he walked away, a frown on his face.

"That was fun!" Cat giggled as Robbie put is guitar down.

"Yeah…I guess it was okay…" Robbie shrugged, looking the other way.

Cat frowned. "What's wrong Robbie?"

"N-Nothing…it's nothing…" He denied, sitting down on the stair case.

"Robbie…" Cat whined, sitting down next to him. "Talk to me…" She said softly, grabbing his hand.

Robbie sighed. "Do…do you really think I'm gross?" He asked in somber tone, finally looking her in the eye.

"What do you mean?" Cat asked, genuinely confused by his question. She loved Robbie. She didn't think he was gross?

"Earlier this week…you know…" He trailed off. "After we sang to Beck…" He continued, hoping if she would have caught on by now.

She looked at him, eye brows scrunched in confusion.

"When I…" He stopped. "When I asked you to make out with me…" He mumbled quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh…" Cat looked at him, cheeks tinting pink.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, looking away from her. But when he felt her tiny fingers slip through his, he turned his head back to look at her.

"Come with me…" She whispered, a new glint in her big brown eyes.

He let her lead him down the hall and into the library. Everyone at school had left, and it was just the two of them. She locked the doors behind them, leaving the lights off so they stood in the dark.

The little light that came through the window reflected on them, and Cat smiled. She leant against the table that was behind her, grabbing him by the shirt so that he was pressed against her body.

Robbie had no what she was doing or what was going to happen, but he liked where it was going.

"Robbie…" Cat whispered, her breathe tickling his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna make out...?"

The words were there. He heard them, but he wasn't so sure that he heard them correctly. That is, until he felt her soft pink lips on his.

It took him a moment to process what was going on, but when he got over the shock, he responded.

He grabbed her waist, moving his lips against hers. He felt her smile faintly, her hands sliding up his chest and to his head. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair as she bit his lip. She felt him hold her tighter, which only made her kiss him harder. She prodded his lips with her tongue, not taking long before he opened his mouth. Tongues met, and there was no turning back.

Cat let a small whimper escape her lips, which only made Robbie's pants get tighter. Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up onto the table as her thin legs made their way around his waist.

"Robbie…" She mumbled against his lips as his hand slipped up her shirt, resting in the small of her back as he pulled their bodies closer.

Cat tugged at his shirt, wanting him more and more as they continued. She went to the buttons, pulling them with her fingers until they came undone. Then she moved her lips from his, trailing hot kisses across his jaw, heading down his neck. She licked and sucked, biting every here and there.

"C-Cat…" Robbie groaned, hugging her close.

She smiled, lips traveling back up to his mouth before she kissed him hard.

"You're not gross Robbie…" She whispered in between her kisses.

He smiled, kissing her passionately. The continued for a few moments, but when Robbie's hand slid up the front of Cat's shirt, she pulled away.

"Oh Cat, I'm sorry-" Robbie started to panic, thinking he had done something wrong. But he was cut off with her soft lips pressed against his once again.

She pulled away. "Wanna head to my place…?" She asked in a small voice, her finger tips running over his now exposed chest.

Robbie smiled.

He wasn't so gross anymore, was he?


End file.
